100 Fic Challenge
by Anzu Rose
Summary: 100 One Shots for a LJ challenge. Chapter tree- Two girls meet in the most unusual circumstances... some day they will be hero's, but for now their just friends
1. Lords: Imagine

All right, Welcome to the 100 chapter challenge. This is from a challenge over at the fefanfiction LJ community and I thought I'd take a shot at it. There are 100 themes for short little one shots, so in the end we'll have a hundred chapter fic of one shots. So here is the first. Enjoy

1. Lord (as in, the class)

_----------_

"Lowen, do you ever wonder what it would be like to be one of them…"

"What?"

"One of **them** Lowen. One of those people who are rich and on top always. To have money rolling out of your sleeves. To be a young lord of a small nation," murmured the blue haired Pegasus knight. Lowen shifted uncomfortably and looked around nervously.

"Farina… we really should catch up-" began Lowen but he was quickly cut off as Farina shoved him playfully on the shoulder.

"Oh Lowen, don't be a stiff!" she laughed. "Imagine… Sir Lowen, future marques of some great land…. Or what about, Lady Farina. I would be the head of a militant force for my country… protecting the people as if they were by own flesh and blood…" a grin spread over her face.

_----------_

"_Lady Farina!" _

_Turning around, her battle armor shining brilliantly in the Illian sun-_

_----------_

"Lady Farina…" murmured Lowen. "If we were in Illia at the time.. it would be dark… It's mid winter," earning him a seething glare from Farina.

_----------_

_Turning around her battle armor shone in the flickering candle light. The guard looked at her in awe and bowed on a knee, as was customary to a lady… "What it is?" she questioned._

"_It's the forces from Bern-_

_----------_

"Lady Farina, I don't believes Bern holds any grudges against Illia-"

"Lowen! Hear me out."

----------

_"Word of your awesome battle ability has spread to the farthest reaches of the world. We await your council," he murmured, then dashed away. Lady Farina turned on her heel and looked to the sky-_

_----------_

"But… weren't we indoors if there was candles?"

"What?"

"Lady Farina, you said earlier that the candles flickered on your armor."

"Well… fine…"

_----------_

_With her clear eyes she looked to the… ceiling in deep thought. What could Bern be plotting… Perhaps to steal the vast stores of gold… She must stop them. Turning around she dashed to where her Pegasus waited and leaped on her grand noble steed and flew off into the skies._

_----------_

"See, I would be brave, heroic, and a wonderful queen," she finished with a smile on her face. "And even more importantly I would be rich," with a sigh she turned to the green haired knight. "So what would you do if you were a lord."

"Umm…"

_----------_

_Lowen stood-_

_----------_

"What? Not Lord Lowen?"

"Umm…"

_----------_

_Lord Lowen stood overlooking his manor-_

_----------_

"What are you talking about? No castle!" protested Farina. Giving a sigh Lowen started again.

_----------_

_Lord Lowen stood overlooking his castle. As he walked down to his lands he began lance practice-_

_----------_

"Lance practice? Lance practice? You are the lord of a kingdom and all you do is lance practice? You have everything in your hands, but more importantly, you are really rich!" she cried in frustration. Lowen shook his head and began to walk forward.

"Hey, Hey wait! Where are you going?" cried Farina, running after the social knight as he simply shook his head.

"Come, we're behind everyone else."


	2. Departure Preparations: To Say Goodby

2. Departure Preparations

----------

"Wil, are we doing the right thing?"

The auburn archer looked over his shoulder at his best friend. His chocolate brown hair was behind a white band that was firmly wrapped around his forehead. His eyes were the same color, though filled with mistrust. Glancing back on the house behind them that was dimly illuminated by the silvery moon above.

"Don't worry Dan. They- they'll be fine without us." Replied Wil softly. His reddish eyes were down cast. Who was he kidding, they wouldn't last a day out there. Shaking his head he tried to dispel the negative thoughts. If they couldn't go to search for their fortune now… when would be a good time?

"Well… Do we have everything we need?" inquired Dart, hitching his faithful axe over his shoulder. Looking into the pack Wil compared the list to what was already stored in the bag.

"Damn…" muttered Wil, standing up, "We're missing some of the stuff that you were supposed to bring." Finished will, obviously not impressed by Dan's skills to remember. Raising his hands in defense the brown haired axe man looked over the list. "You were supposed to get food rations from Rebecca-"

"I told you she would have suspected something if I asked her for a bunch of those lunches. You should have asked her for some Wil, and I ask for the rest."

"But I'm not her brother Dan, I just can't go up to her and start asking for food!" he exclaimed. "You'll just have to sneak into the house and get some. And while your at it, get some twine, I didn't have as much at my house as I thought.

Sighing Dan turned heel and sent a short glare to his companion who only grinned innocently. Approaching the dark house, heavy with sleep he cracked open the door and snuck in, peeking around for any sign of someone awake. Seeing no one he headed for his younger sisters room.

Stepping over the various dolls he glanced at his sisters sleeping forms. She was curled into a ball, her forest green blanket wrapped tightly around her. Her breathing was slow and steady, and her dark green hair fell all over her face. Sighing he looked away and tiptoed as well as a muscled uncoordinated teen could. Hooking baskets of preserves on his arms, and stuffing a few into his bag he began to leave the room.

"Uhhhn…" Dan whipped around and cursed in his mind. Her green eyes opened slowly. Looking blearily at her older brother she questioned, "Dan? What are you doing up?" Dan gave a plastered on smile.

"You caught me sis," laughed her brother. Taking a moment to think he gave in inwardly… It would be a while since he saw her again… maybe too long. Goodness what was he doing. "More importantly, why are you awake?"

"You woke me up…" she responded moodily. "You're so loud when you walk…."

"Fine fine, I get it," he laughed in mock hurt. Rebecca began to sit up but he just held her shoulder and motioned her to lie back again. "Rebecca, is it all right if I take these?" he inquired. She waved her hand and gave a smile.

"Sure Dan, I've got plenty more where that came from. But what do you need it for?" she inquired. Her eyes were beginning to flutter letting Dan know she was getting sleepy… She would take any answer he threw. But… he didn't want to lie, but he couldn't tell her the truth.

"For… a friend. Got a friend that's going on a trip, they'll need some food." He finished lamely, giving a smile. She just nodded and her eyes closed, she was falling back asleep. "Hey, Rebecca…"

"Yeah Dan?"

"If I ever go away…. Take care of yourself okay?" she nodded dimly, "Like, always bring a partner when you go hunting, and don't forget to keep your bow well take care of okay? Don't want it to stop working at a bad moment…"

"Dan, what are you talking about?" she asked. Her brother was rarely sentimental… unless he was hiding something. "Dan? Are you going to pull something-" he put his hand on her mouth and shook his head.

"Night Becca." He said softly. She smiled and closed her eyes, drifting back into slumber. Standing up he looked at her sadly. "I'll miss you…" he said softly. Turning around he walked out and met back up with his friend. Wil shot him a smile, almost as if he knew exactly what he had been doing.

"Got everything?"

"Yep…"

"All ready to go?"

"All prepared."

And without another word the two headed out as the sun began to rise, dawns rose tipped fingers spread across the sky. They would go off to find their future… find their fortune… find themselves. Yet, when your preparing to leave…it's always hardest to say good by to those you love… For the pair, that was the hardest thing to do.

"Dan?"

"Yeah Wil?"

"Did you say… by to her for me?"

"Don't worry Wil."

----------

Hmm… rather short. But I think it got the message across. And I don't think these are supposed not to large because other wise I'll go crazy by the end of all this.

No reviews? ;; I'll re-work the first chapter… I'll admit it's not my best… Well, see you all In the next chapter.


	3. Heroines: It was a bee?

To the reviewers-

Lemurian-Girl- Yes… Actually they are too short. I wanted for them to be longer… but If I did it would have been messes of spammy drivel that would have been yucky to read… I tried my best to make this chappy longer. And thankies about chappy one. Humor isn't really my strong point and I'm actually a bit disappointed with it… I might re-vamp it once I get a bit further, lol.

Sara Jaye- Hee hee, isn't that the best triangle. And thankies much.

?- A far as I know it's open to anyone.

Albedo de Lute- First off, thankies for actually reviewing. I took a look at some of your works, and they are superb, so thankies for actually taking the time to review and give me your advice. And I agree about them being to short, just same explanation that I gave to Lemurian girl.

ManaMage- Hee hee, I certainly shall keep it going.

So the theme for this fic is- Heroine. Hope you all enjoy.

---------------

She stayed perfectly still, crouched surrounded by the tall grass that waved around her. Her hand was hovering above the hilt of her wooden sword. She was even holding her breath so not to rustle the grass… She had to surprise her pray. The small creature looked up and turned around sniffing the air… But the fragrant grass hid the young girls scent.

As it turned it's back she leaped swiftly into the air, "Kyaaa!" she cried, bringing the sword down… and stopping one inch short of its neck. The dog gave a squeal and writhed around to face the green haired girl. The small puppy growled at Lyn, causing her to giggle. Ruffling his fur she picked up the dog and nuzzled him on the nose, setting him down and allowing him to run in circles around her, tongue wagging.

Sheathing her sword she promptly laid down in the grass, closing her clear eyes in pure bliss. She loved afternoons like this more then anything in the world. Fingering the woven band that held her long emerald hair into a ponytail she pulled it out, letting the tendrils of hair mingle with the golden grass.

She wondered what to do next… She didn't feel like practicing with the bow. Her father loved it but it was never her weapon of choice. She could go and play with the other boys… but that was boring. Turning over and her face forming into a little pout she twiddled with a piece of grass. She wished she had a friend who wasn't a dumb old boy.

They were all getting so full of themselves because they were learning how to ride horses… but because she was a **girl** she didn't get to. It wasn't fair… Sighing she hoisted herself to her feed, looking around. It was getting dimmer, she would need to be home soon.

Yet, as she began to walk away she heard a cry in the distance. Whipping around she squinted… trying to figure out where it came from. Whatever it was that screamed seemed to be near that cluster of tree's. Looking for a moment back at the circle of huts where her village was she dashed to the trees, quickly putter her hair back in place.

She was getting closer… but what was that white animal? Her draw nearly dropped open. It was a Pegasus! She stopped dead and cocked her head at the majestic white creature. It clanked over at Lyn with its pure blue eyes, and walked forward cautiously, sniffing the air. Giving a faint smile Lyn outstretched her hand to the winged horse.

It withdrew a step, but came forward again, sniffing her hand. But then suddenly, it reached forward and took firm grip on the plains girl's sleeve. "Hey!" cried Lyn, trying to shake it of, but the Pegasus simply ignored her futile struggle and towed her toward the trees.

Lyn continued to struggle but it didn't do a single bit of good. Sighing and brushing a strand of hair out of her face with her free hand she murmured, "I thought Pegsai were just supposed to look pretty…" But suddenly she was released from the creature's mouth and fall into the grass. She sat up and looked around for whatever it was it was trying to show her… but she couldn't see anything.

"Umm…. E-Excuse me…" came a faint voice from above. Lyn looked up and cocked her head at t he site. There, clinging onto a tree branch was a girl who was perhaps a year younger then Lyn. She had the fluffy, wavy lavender hair that was ensnared into the tree branches around her. She was dressed in a simply white dress that she clung the bottom of with her free hand. Her entire face was wet with tears and they were still streaming fro her large blue eyes.

Yet, the thing that surprised Lyn the most was how she was donned in the armor of a trainee Pegasus knight. Not quite sure what to say Lyn bit her lip and raised an eyebrow. "Erm… what are you doing up there?" she decided was a good place to begin. The lavender haired girls face flushed red and she lowered her eyes to the ground.

"Well see… I was flying… and there was… something that erm- scared me." She finished lamely. Lyn looked around in confusion, curious of what great beast could scare her that much to fall of her Pegasus.

"Was it in the air or on the ground?" asked Lyn. There were plenty of animals that might be considered dangerous on the plains. The girl shook her head.

"N-No. It was flying… It nearly flew strait into me." She stuttered, shaking her head as if wanting to forget about it. Lyn twirled a finger in her ponytail and thought… Maybe it was a hawk.. Yeah, and it flew so near her Pegasus it startled it and caused this poor girl to fall.

"Well… Do you want some help getting down?" asked Lyn, giving a friendly smile. Nodding vigorously she smiled in return. The green haired girl cast her eyes around for a way to get this girl down. Looking over at the winged horse she asked the girl, "Will your Pegasus let me ride him up to get you." The blue-eyed girl shook her head.

"I-I'm sorry, Makar isn't… doesn't like strangers very much." She said softly. Lyn looked over at the white beast and cocked an eyebrow. Well it certainly seemed plenty comfortable with her when it dragged her half a mile. Biting her lip and trying to think of another plan she grinned and snapped her finger.

"I've got it." She called, hurrying over to the base of the tree that the other girl was trapped on. "I'll climb up," she explained, "And help you to let go. Then you can tell your Pegasus to fly up at the right moment and get you." She finished as she began to shimmy up the tree. Arriving to the right branch, Lyn balanced herself on it, wrapping her legs firmly on the branch.

"Get ready, and give me your other hand." She instructed, and the girl obeyed without question. Now that both hands were holding onto the branch she grasped her wrists. "Now let go and tell Makar to come up." She commanded, preparing herself for the sudden on come of weight that would come.

The girl closed her eyes in fear and let go of the branch, calling, "Makar! Up!" in the strongest voice Lyn had heard from her this entire time. Leaning forward by her knee's Lyn lowered the girl, and it was going to work! This made Lyn especially pleased with herself… But there was one thing that she hadn't accounted on.

The stranger's armor was surprisingly heavy for a girl so petite, it was enough to sent both girls tumbling to the ground before Makar had the chance to even get in the air. "Ahhh!" she both screamed, tumbling over each other into the clearing below. A cracking noise sounded from the other girl, and Lyn, who was used to falls such as this, only had the wind knocked out of her.

"Oww…" whimpered the other girl, grabbing her leg and beginning to cry in pain. Lyn cursed in her mind and moved over by the girl, looking over her leg. "I-I think I b-broke something…" she murmured, massaging her leg and wincing when she found the sore spot. Lyn nodded and pulled bottles of salve from her bag.

"Stay still…" she instructed, taking a look at the girls leg. "Yup, you broke it all right I can make a makeshift splint for now… But the healer at my village could help you." She looked over her shoulder out of the alcove of trees, "If we can get you over there-"

"B-but it's night time!" protested the girl, looking nervous, "Isn't that when all the animals come out? Would it be safe to leave?"

"Well if it was just me then yes… but you're right, you're in no condition to run… We'll camp out here tonight, and I'll take you to the healer tomorrow, all right?" finished Lyn, ripping a strip of cloth from her dress and bandaging her leg to support it.

"Thank you…" whispered the girl. They sat in silence for a few moments as Lyn bandaged her leg. Finally she broke the silence by asking, "Whets your name?"

"I'm Lyn of the Lorca Tribe." Responded the green haired girl, giving a smile to the Pegasus trainee. Tying the knot tight she leaned back, pleased with herself. "Whets your name?" she responded. The girl pulled her legs closed to her and smiled.

"I'm Florina."

"Well met Florina." Said Lyn with a grin. Casting her eyes about she wasn't quite sure what to say next. "Well, what are you doing in the plains Florina?" she inquired, "Don't Pegasus knight hail from Illia?"

"I-it's a long story," murmured Florina, casting her eyes down to the ground, scooting closer Lyn cocked her head.

"We'll be here a while."

"A-all right…" taking a breath Florina now turned her gaze to the tops of the tree's. "I live in Illia with my sisters… my parents died of a terrible fever a few years ago. Since then my families changed. My eldest sister, Fiora is a novice Pegasus knight, just completed her training. And even though she's young, she is the main source of the money we get for food and daily necessities."

Finally settling her gaze on Lyn she continued, "But Farina, she's a bit older then me, so she's farther in her training as a knight, but not out of training yet, has become incredibly money obsessed since mother and father died. Sh-she constantly talks about how poor we are, and how badly off we are. Yet Fiora takes this as an offence to her, and her skill to support this family."

Her voice was beginning to waver but Florina plowed on. "So, those two fight a lot… and the last fight they had was really bad… Farina's left the house and we're both worried about her. I was giving the option as a trainee to carry out my training here, or to go somewhere else. So… I-I thought if there was one less mouth to feed.. maybe there would be more money and may-maybe…"

"Maybe Farina would come back?" finished Lyn for the Pegasus knight. Sniffling and nodding she curled herself in a ball and tried to hide her crying. Biting her lip Lyn crawled over to the girl and wrapped her arms around her. "I-It's all right Florina… It'll be okay."

"Thank you Lyn, murmured Florina, giving a teary smile to her new friend. "And.. thank you even more… Just for helping a complete stranger. You could have ignored me." She pointed out. Lyn giggled and glanced over at the winged horse that was currently curled up and sleeping.

"I don't think your Pegasus would have let me… But that doesn't matter. It's what I was taught, to help others, even complete strangers." Florina nodded but her eyelids were beginning to tug down.

Yawning she began to lean over. "I think we'd better get to sleep…" Florina whispered, lying down in the sweet smelling grass. Lyn looked at the girl and lay down too. As she began to close her eyes she heard a whisper, "Lyn?"

"Yeah Florina?"

"Thanks…. for saving me. It was very heroic."

Laughing Lyn shook her head, and thought about going to sleep, but before she did she rolled over and looked over at Florina. "By the way, what was it that scared you so much to fall of your Pegasus?"

"A-a bee…"

"… Really?"

Florina nodded looking embarrassed, and sure enough Lyn began to giggle, and then laughed out loud. Not being able to help herself Florina began to laugh along in till the two girls were howling together in laughter. A beautiful friendship was blooming, and the two would aid to save the world together someday…both would be heroines.

But they didn't know that, so they just continued to giggle together until they drifted into sleep.

---------------

Well… it's a bit longer. Still a little short of my goal but my favorite so far, and the ending was a little odd... not sure why... Hope you all like it.


End file.
